River Flows In You First Love
by Richy Escorpy
Summary: ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por amor?... ¿Serías capaz de pagar el precio?... !Te dire una cosa hija mia! Espero que no te arrepientas... El destino es inexplicable, te puede golpear inesperadamente... pero... El verte sonreír mientras duermes me hace estar tranquila antes de irme… -Te diré un secreto… siempre te ame y siempre lo hare… aunque lo olvides a tu lado permaneceré Len...


**_Richy Escor Presenta:_** Hola de nueva cuenta, me presentó soy Richy Escor, y cumplí un año publicando historias en Fanfiction, _sí, _sé que no son muchas pero la intención es lo que cuenta… quisiera decirles que realmente me atrase pensando en este fic, la verdad este es uno de los que, al leerlo podría causarle sacar algunas lágrimas, pero tal vez no el prólogo si no el siguiente, eso sí, si son muy sentimentales, o al menos que les llegue de alguna forma…

Pero… una cosa… alguno de ustedes nunca han leído una historia de amor clásica, del y _vivieron felices por siempre… _y claro, pues quisiera escribir una así, pero por el momento quiero romper todos los esquemas de cuentos e historias y hacer un nuevo tema y crear fics muy particulares y novedosos, por lo que sí piensan un poco como yo, o al menos leyeron cada palabra anterior les digo…

**¡Muchas Gracias!,** al menos gracias por darse un tiempo y pasar por aquí y leer mi Fic, la verdad se los agradezco… recuerden lo que más anima a los escritores novatos así como los legendarios, es que los lectores demuestren que les gusto su trabajo… y su forma de hacer esto posible es apoyarlo con los review, recuerden regalar uno no daña… pero bueno dejemos de charla y les dejo un summary, pues esto es sólo un pequeño prólogo… de mi historia, que le pondré el nombre de la canción en que me inspire, pero no tome nada en ella si no en lo que yo entendía por la tonada, por cierto en el próximo si les gusta el limón pues tuvieron suerte será el primero que escriba, otra cosa, para los que no les gusta, dejare una parte en la cual notaran la diferencia para que puedan saltarlo…

En sí su nombre de la canción es:

**River Flows In You First Love: **cuyo nombre sera: **Prólogo… ****El Destino, **espero que les guste, sin más me despido, por lo pronto a leer…

Gente reunida ante la escena que acontecía frente a ello… como pudo haber sucedido, gritaban pidiendo ayuda… ¿Quieres estar con él?... ¿Aceptaras el castigo?... ¡Recuerda nuestro acuerdo!... ¿No te ¿Arrepentirás?... Verte sonreír mientras duermes me hace estar tranquila… -Te diré un secreto… siempre te ame y siempre lo hare… aunque lo olvides a tu lado permaneceré…

Una cosa lleva a otra y el destino es inexplicable, porque las cosas resultaron de esta manera…

Aun tengo tiempo… no voy a irme sin decirte lo que siento… me hubiera gustado poder estar a tú lado… pero… prometí que me iría con una sonrisa… si tuviera que volver a elegir no me arrepentiría de nada, te amo y por este amor que te tengo lo hare…

**_Disclaimer: Los Vocaloids no son de mi propiedad, solo lo uso con fines de diversión, así como para dar a conocer esta historias, Vocaloid no me pertenecen si no a Yamaha Corporation, para representarlos, en este fic, que no tiene fines de lucro, sino que es un fic de un Fan para Fans. Así que sin demora El fic._**

* * *

Era imposible no estar triste por lo que ocurriría ese día, había estado pensándolo desde que había aceptado ese acuerdo, pero… si era esa la única manera lo aceptaría… aun así no podía evitar soltar lágrimas de impotencia que caían de mis mejillas, había intentado de muchas formas evitar pensar en eso, pero cada vez que lo veía feliz, estar así conmigo sin duda me llena de felicidad, al menos, era pasajera, era un pequeña mundo del cual no quería escapar,

pero…

¡Tenía qué!... recordar las consecuencias de su decisión era completamente difícil… lo amo… lo amo con todo mi corazón…

Tenía planes a futuro con él… quería envejecer y morir a su lado… ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?... lo siento, creo que no puedo exigir en mi estado, debería estar agradecida… ya que me dieron una pequeña oportunidad para verlo…

Desde que llegué ayer a mi departamento estos pensamiento han estado embargando mi mente, constantemente... en un intento desesperado de pensar que todo estaba bien…cerré las cortinas con urgencia y la puerta, todo… todo con tal de engañarme a mi misma y pensar que todo solo era un mal sueño, y que al día siguiente amanecería como si nada…

Aun así era imposible… había llorado, había golpeado y hecho añicos todo mi recamara, mis almohadas blancas hachas trizas con las plumas regadas por el suelo, las sábanas blancas estaban rotas, el espejo al frente de mi estaba roto… y mis muebles y roperos tirados…

Que más podía hacer para sacarme esta sensación… **nada… nada… no podía hacer nada…** él había sido muy claro, no podía explicarle a él, y menos considerando mi situación…

En un intento de calmarme salí corriendo de mi departamento azotando la puerta y bajando frenéticamente las escaleras, y me dirigí a un lugar donde podía despejar un poco mi mente y al menos aligerar mis tristezas…

Siendo algo joven con tan sólo 19 años de edad… muchos pensarían que sería alguien rara al estar sentada en un columpio de un parque a mitad de la noche… pero nada de eso me importaba…

Pero tras recordar cuanto mi vida había cambiado desde que lo conocí a él, y como había logrado sacarme de ese hoyo de miseria, no lo soporte más y me rompí…

Volví a llorar, comencé de forma ligera y pausada, pero tras pensar que todo, **todo, ** este día terminaría mi respiraciones se hizo difícil y temblé… sabía que mi aspecto no era el mejor en esos momentos… pero… sin duda eran cosas sin relevancia… en estos instantes quería quitarme el peso que traía sobre mis hombros, uno que sería difícil y muy doloroso…

Sentada meciéndose ligeramente, analice por primera vez el parque en el que me encontraba, estaba desolado, completamente desolado…

No había nadie en los alrededores… sólo la completa oscuridad que se extendía… hasta llegar a cierta farola que iluminaba tenuemente mi cuerpo…

Los primeros días que había meditado mis situación había pensado y gritado en el balcón de mi ventana, _**¿por qué?... ¿por qué?... ¿por qué?... no entendí **_en ese momento lo que pasaba hasta que recordé las cosas condiciones había aceptado…, e incluso pensé seriamente si era sólo una broma más, acaso si se golpeaba, ¿Despertaría de esa pesadilla?...

_**¡No!**_

-susurre débilmente….

-Claro… Medite mis palabras esa vez…

* * *

Mirando hacia arriba de mí, observe la completa oscuridad del perfecto cielo, el cual estaba completamente despejado, con sólo la Luna en lo alto, -Soltando un pequeño suspiro regrese mi mirada hacia abajo y sonreí…

-Al menos me queda esté día aun puedo verlo y estar con él… no es demasiado tarde… creo que…

Levantándose de aquel columpio, al mismo tiempo que sonaba su celular en su mano… levantándolo lo miro mientras mantenía su sonrisa… -Una llamada entrante… -Al ver ciertas letras en la pantalla ya sabía de quién era…

_**-Hola, linda… sé que es muy temprano, bueno las 3 de la mañana, pero te tengo una sorpresa, quiero que nos veamos en un par de horas en la torre de Tokio, justo antes del amanecer, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…**_

-Aquella voz en cualquier parte la reconocería… -Sin duda él nunca cambiara – Dije, mientras contestaba y le contaba un par de cosas que hicieron que soltara una risa, esa sonrisa… no mentiría si dijera que era una las cosas por las cuales se enamoro de él…

_**-¡Te amo! **_–Dijo el chico, mientras la chica intentaba controlar su risa por haberle contado un chiste a su novio hace unos segundos…

_**¡Te amo! **_–Repitió el chico…

Pero Rin, se había quedado muda al analizar esas palabras que desde hace tiempo amaba escucharlas… sólo que en está ocasión, le hacían daño, y le harían daño a él…

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, mientras en la otra línea el chico se preocupo al no escuchar a la chica que respondiera…

-¡¿Rin!?... mi vida… princesa… ¿Estás ahí?... preguntó con miedo en su voz, estaba pensándolo un poco, ya había notado desde hace un par de días que Rin estaba algo perdida… pero… eso a él le preocupaba… siempre veía por ella, y tenía miedo de pensar en lo pero… pero, ella nunca lo engañaría, se dijo así mismo, su Rinny no era esa clase de chica, y él la conocía desde que tenía 6 años…

Intentando de alguna forma tranquilizarla… susurro antes de terminar la llamada…

_**-Mi vida tú has sido mi primer único amor y te juro que serás el único, mi vida fluye en la tuya… así que por favor… ven… necesito decirte esto que siento…**_

La chica al escuchar esto, escucho el tono de la llamada en su móvil dar fin y cayó de rodillas al suelo…

Las lágrimas que había intentado cesar fueron en vano, está vez caían con más intensidad… golpeando al suelo y maldiciendo… eso era simplemente injusto, todo por haber querido comprar un regalo para él, le había ocurrido esto… pero… sin duda al menos disfrutaría este día como _si fuera el último _aun quedaba tiempo y no lo iba a desperdiciar…

Levantándose, limpió sus ropas, reacomodando su moño que había quedado tirado hace unos momentos por haberse dejado llevar por la desesperación…

Sonriendo sacó algo de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo miro… una cadena de oro, algo simple pero hermosa y brillante, colgando de está una nota musical de Fa se encontraba bailando… mirándolo perdidamente lo beso con ternura…

-Lenny, sé que esto te encantara… guardándolo de nuevo en su bolsillo, tomo sus cosas y corrió hacia la salida de aquel parque para arreglarse para su encuentro con su amado…

Hoy era el día acordado, y aunque las cosas eran así y no podían arreglarse, estaba realmente feliz de que al menos el destino le diera una corta oportunidad para despedirse de él…

_**Porque el amor que sentía por su primer amor, Fluía en ella, como un río caudaloso en perfecta sincronía… **_

* * *

_**Richy Escor Se Despide:**_ Bueno, bueno, sé que muchos tendrás muchas dudas pero diré esto… para que al menos tengan una idea… que tanto harías por amor… y peor aun si nunca lo volverás a ver…

**_Bueno, eso es todo por el momento recuerden este Fic tendrá solo un capítulo, por lo que si a ustedes les gusto con gusto esta historia que termina con el próximo capítulo, me dicen, por lo pronto, cuídense y hasta la próxima_**…


End file.
